Schicksal gegen Freier Wille
zurück zu Wiederkehrende Themen Zuschauer und die Charaktere selbst werden im Unklaren darüber gelassen, ob die Dinge, die sich ereignen, vom Schicksal vorbestimmt sind oder ob die Charaktere die Möglichkeit haben, mit ihren Taten die Dinge, die ihnen passieren werden, zu ändern. Die Namen von John Locke, Desmond David Hume und Rousseau sind alle von Philosophen abgeleitet, die für ihre Debatte über die Rolle von Schicksal gegen Freien Willen für den Einzelnen bekannt sind. John Locke, ein Philosoph des 17. Jahrhunderts, bestreitet, dass die Bezeichnung „Freier Wille“ einen Sinn macht. Er ist auch der Ansicht, dass die Wahrheit über Bestimmung unerheblich ist. Er glaubt, dass das bestimmende Merkmal von freiwilligem Verhalten darin besteht, dass der Einzelne die Fähigkeit hat, eine Entscheidung lange genug aufzuschieben, um über die Konsequenzen einer Wahl nachzudenken und sich zu beratschlagen: „…der Wille bedeutet in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als eine Kraft oder Fähigkeit, zu bevorzugen oder zu wählen.“ Ähnlich diskutiert der Philosoph David Hume die Möglichkeit, dass die ganze Debatte über den Freien Willen nichts anderes als bloß eine „verbale“ Frage ist. Er weist auch darauf hin, dass es durch „eine falsche Empfindung oder scheinbare Erfahrung“, die mit vielen unserer Taten verbunden wird, wenn wir sie durchführen, begründet sein könnte. Nach einigem Nachdenken realisieren wir, dass sie die ganze Zeit notwendig und entschlossen waren. Hinweise auf das Schicksal :*Christian Shephard: In sagt Christian zu Sawyer: „Aber machen Sie sich nicht zu sehr fertig. Es ist Schicksal. Manche Menschen sind zum Leiden bestimmt. Deswegen werden die Red Sox wohl auch nie die Meisterschaft gewinnen.“ Wie Jack in erfährt, gewinnen die Boston Red Sox die Meisterschaft jedoch kurz nach dem Absturz. :*Locke: In sagt Locke zu dem Reiseveranstalter: „Hey, hey, don't you walk away from me. You don't know who you're dealing with. Don't ever tell me what I can't do, ever. This is destiny. This is destiny. This is my destiny. (yelling) I'm supposed to do this, dammit. Don't tell me what I can't do. Don't tell me what I can't. . .“ Locke glaubt später, dass die Ankunft auf der Insel das Schicksal ist, das er zuvor gefühlt hat. :*Rousseau: In sagt sie zu Hurley: „Die Zahlen haben mich hergebracht. Und wie es aussieht, brachten sie auch dich her. Seit ich von ihnen weiß, hab ich alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Insofern, ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Sie sind verflucht.“ :*All die schon vorher existierenden Beziehungen und Verbindungen zwischen den Charakteren verleiten den Zuschauer dazu, daraus zu schließen, dass die Charaktere irgendwie durchs Schicksal verbunden sind. :*In der Lost Experience sagt die Valenzetti Gleichung die genaue Anzahl von Jahren und Monaten, bis die Menschheit sich selbst auslöscht, voraus. Das könnte darauf hinweisen, dass das Schicksal der Menschheit tatsächlich wissenschaftlich berechnet werden kann. Hinweise auf den Freien Willen :*Locke und viele andere wiederholen ab den Satz „Erzähl mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann.“ in verschiedenen Variationen. Das ist in einer Weise ein Paradoxon, das Locke regelmäßig gleichzeitig an Schicksal und Freien Willen glauben lässt. :*Jack: In sagt Jack Sawyer, dass „deswegen werden die Red Sox nie die Meisterschaft gewinnen“ etwas ist, das „mein Vater immer gesagt hat. So konnte er durchs Leben gehen, obwohl die Leute ihn gehasst haben. Doch anstatt sich dem zu stellen, hat er’s aufs Schicksal geschoben. Sagte, er wäre eben so geboren.“ Die Folgerung ist, dass sein Vater Entschuldigungen sucht und dass Jack glaubt, dass es das Ergebnis ändern könnte, wenn er persönlich Verantwortung dafür übernimmt. :*Juliet: In sagt Juliet zu Adam: „Here I am thinking that free will still actually exists on…”. :*Martha Toomey: In sagt sie zu Hurley: „Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied, Mr. Reyes. Schieben Sie es doch nicht auf die blöden Zahlen. Sie suchen nach einer Entschuldigung, die es gar nicht gibt.“ :*Der Name von ist eine philosophische These, die von dem Philosophen John Locke entwickelt wurde. Locke meint, dass der Verstand des Einzelnen „leer“ geboren wird (ein reiner Schiefer) und er betont auch die Freiheit des Einzelnen seine oder ihre eigene Seele zu verfassen. :*In der Lost Experience ist die Absicht der Dharma Initiative, die numerischen Werte von irgendeiner der Hauptfaktoren der Valenzetti Gleichung zu ändern, um der Menschheit eine Chance zum Überleben zu geben. Das weist darauf hin, dass die Verantwortlichen für die Initiative glauben, dass das Ergebnis der Gleichung und somit das Schicksal der Menschheit durch ihre Handlungen verändert werden könnte. :*In sagt Juliet im Zusammenhang mit Bens Operation zu Jack: ''„You Probably feel like you dont have a choice, but you do, Jack. Free Will is all we've really got, right” '' :*In wird Desmonds suggeriert, dass es keine freie Entscheidung gibt, sondern vom Universum alles vorherbestimmt ist. Als Gegenpol dazu erklingt in Desmond-Szenen immer wieder der Song Make Your Own Kind of Music, welcher aufgrund seines Textes meiner Meinung nach sicher nicht zufällig gewählt ist. Siehe auch :*Wiederkehrende Sätze :*Utopische Sozialwissenschaften Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen